This proposal requests funds to support the annual Autumn Immunology Conference (AIC). The AIC was established in 1972 to promote Immunology research in the upper Midwest region of the United States. The conference provides a forum for the exchange of scientific data and ideas, fosters collaborations between scientists at different institutions, and provides career development and education opportunities to a diverse group of individuals with an interest in Immunology. The scientific focus of the meeting is intentionally broad; it includes basic Immunology and related biomedical fields such as cancer biology, pathogenesis, vaccine development, inflammation, and autoimmunity. Special emphasis is given to providing pre- and post-doctoral trainees with an opportunity to share their data, participate in scientific and career discussions, and to meet and exchange ideas with established investigators. We also seek to attract, involve, and promote the careers of women and racial/ethnic minorities that are underrepresented in science. These objectives are met by inviting a group of outstanding Immunology researchers (12-13 each year) from around the world, to speak at the meeting. All presenters present both an oral and poster presentation and are designed to provide the greatest opportunity for feedback to the trainees. Finally, scholarship programs, career development workshops, and mentoring luncheons promote the inclusion of minority scientists and seek to recruit undergraduates into the discipline of Immunology.